Rise of Asura
by foxdemonsrock
Summary: Death the Kid gets captured by Noah. After Kid endures physical torture for weeks, Noah discovers part of the kishin's soul is trapped within Kid's soul in order to stop the complete release of Asura. Can the gang save Kid before it's too late?


**Rise of Asura**

**Chapter 1: **Welcome to Hell

**Summary:** My version of what happens when Death the Kid gets captured by Noah. After Kid endures physical torture for weeks, Noah discovers something that was never meant to get out. Part of the kishin's soul is trapped within Kid's soul in order to stop the complete release of Asura. Can Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Black Star save Kid before it's too late? Gen at first, but might add couples later :P Rated for violence and language.

**AN:** Hi everyone! I've been writing Batman for a while, and this has been bouncing around my head for quite some time, so I decided to actually write it. I didn't really like the way Kid's capture played out, so I created this instead. It might be slight AU, since I may play around with some things to make my concept work. No worries! It's nothing major! And I'm a HUGE Kid/Soul fan, so I may add that pairing later on. We'll have to see :P But if you're not a fan, no worries. I won't throw it in your face :P If you ARE a fan, however, you should go check out **Clue** by _**tsuki-san16**_. It's seriously amazing! Oh! And this is heavily based on the manga, since I hated the way the anime ended as well~!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

><p>Water drips from the stained ceiling in the decrepit cell the young Shinigami had been locked in for the last few weeks with his hands chained to the ceiling. His usual porcelain skin was littered with cuts and bruises. Some were healing, and some were as fresh as a few hours ago. His golden eyes flick up to the doorway, hearing the lock click open. Noah walks in casually with his loyal servant, Gopher. The black haired servant grins darkly at the Shinigami, who rolls his eyes in annoyance.<p>

"You have been at this for nearly a month now. Clearly, I am not going to tell you disgusting, unsymmetrical monsters anything about my father." Gopher marches up to the Death God's face, and grabs what was left of his white button up shirt, pulling the Shinigami up higher.

"You little-" Noah places a hand on his servant's shoulder, causing Gopher to step back from their captive.

"Perhaps I should try. As he said. We have been getting nowhere." Noah casually rolls up his sleeve as Kid thrashes against his restraints, seeing the energy pouring off of Noah's hand. "This will be most unpleasant. It will be in your best interest to try to stay still." Noah shoves his hand into Death the Kid's chest, causing the young Shinigami to scream in agony as the villain feels around his soul. Kid's eyes widen as Noah digs deeper.

"No! Don't! You don't understand!" The Shinigami manages to get out in between cries. Noah's eyes flick up to meet his, seeing exactly what his young captive was trying to hide. He grins, removing his hand as Kid goes limp with exhaustion.

"I need to find a spell."

"You don't understand what it will do!" Kid tries, but Noah starts to walk out, followed closely by his confused servant.

"Oh, I know exactly what it will do. This proves most interesting. Adding you to my collection was a wise decision." Noah states before closing the door. Kid looks up at his chains, a frown set on his face. If his father was sending some to rescue him, they had better hurry.

* * *

><p>Liz and Patty storm into their headmaster's office furiously. It had been a month since their meister had been taken. The twin Demon Pistols blink, seeing Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki in the Death Room as well, all standing in front of Shinigami-sama and a very scared looking Spirit. Maka glares up at the headmaster, crossing her arms.<p>

"We need to go after Kid! It's been a _month_! Who knows what could have happened to him by now!" Liz and Patty step up behind Maka, crossing their arms as well.

"Exactly! We're his weapons. We're responsible for our meister." Liz growls, her eyes watering in frustration. "He gave himself up so that we could escape. We should have protected him, but we were useless! But not anymore. If you won't give us permission, we're going to find him ourselves!" Patty nods in agreement. Shinigami-sama stares at his students in shock. He wasn't used to others yelling at him.

"Well, I guess that works out~! I was just about to call all of you down here. We finally managed to find Kid's location." The Lord of Death states happily, clapping his large white gloved hands together as Spirit pulls out a map. "Noah was well hidden. This mission is top priority." He states seriously. "Bring my son back." The six students nod, looking at the map Spirit was holding up for them.

"We already sent in some of our best troops. We're hoping that will buy you some time to sneak in and get Kid out. Noah's hideout is highly fortified. It won't be easy to get in." Spirit informs, his eyes constantly trailing to his daughter. "Be careful and keep in contact with the Death Scythes' we sent in already. Stein and Marie will be your backup." The six nod in understanding as Yumi Azusa walks up behind Spirit.

"I will be going with you as well. I will be acting as your eyes in the compound much like the raid onBaba Yaga's Castle." She takes out scroll, and hands it to Spirit, who rolls it out and holds it up. Azusa whips out a pointer, pushing up her glasses. "Here is the plan."

* * *

><p>Liz gasps at the sight before her and her friends. What they had just arrived at could only be described as a war zone. There was so much blood. More than they ever expected. Liz cringes internally, looking up at the old, overgrown castle that had all kinds of monsters that they had never seen before pouring out of the entrance. Maka tightens her hold on Soul, who was now in weapon form, preparing for no doubt a long battle.<p>

"Let's go bring Kid home." She states, scouting the castle for any entrances.

"Take the fourth window on the right." Azusa's voice instructs from the comm links the six were wearing. They all take a deep breath to focus themselves before taking off into the fray.

"Tsubaki! Demon Blade mode!" Black Star calls out, dodging to the right as a Cyclops head seemingly falls from the sky. Tsubaki transforms into the Demon Blade, and Black Star and Maka take the lead, slicing through anything that got in their path. Patty covers their back, shooting anything that got too close with Liz, who had just transformed into a pistol. Maka slides under the tail of a dragon looking creature as Black Star jumps up, about to stab it in the chest. The monster's tail whips around, about to smack the assassin, but Maka slices the appendage off before it could make impact. The creature shrieks in pain, about to go for another attack, but Patty fires continuous rounds at the dragon, giggling madly as it falls to the ground limply. With the creature out of their path, the three meisters take off towards the castle once again. Black Star flips over a gigantic centipede as Maka follows suit, not wanting to waste time. Patty fires away at the creature before jumping over the carcass.

Once the three finally make it to the window, Maka uses her soul perception to make sure there wasn't an ambush waiting for them. Once she deems it safe, she hops into the window, followed closely by Black Star and Patty. Maka looks around, trying to see Kid's soul. She frowns, finding it nearby, but it seemed strange for some reason. Something was off, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Follow me. Kid isn't too far from here." She states, heading to the right, down the ancient corridor followed quickly by her comrades. The scythe wielder makes a left at the fork in the hall, and slices through an unsuspecting guard. After hacking through several more guards, they finally arrive at their friend's cell. Black Star looks around suspiciously, his eyebrows knitting with concern.

"How come we really haven't run into anyone? Do you think it's a trap?" Maka glances back at him, her hand inches away from the lever to open the door.

"I don't know. Something's wrong…I can feel it…but Kid's behind this door. We'll have to worry about that later." Maka opens the door to see the young Shinigami lying motionless on the ground. Her eyes narrow at his battered appearance as she runs up to him with Patty. "Black Star. Cover the door." He nods, keeping an eye out for any more guards. Patty kneels down next to her meister as Liz transforms back into her human form, lying Kid's head in her lap.

"Kid." The older Thomson sister breathes, gently stroking a piece of his hair out of his face. "It's us…we're here to bring you home. You have to wake up." The Shinigami stirs slowly, his golden eyes looking up at her blearily.

"L-Liz?" She nods, her eyes watering in relief. His eyes suddenly widen as he shoves her off, scooting away from her. "You all have to leave. _Now_." Liz frowns, looking over at his shaking form.

"We're not leaving you. Not again."

"It's a trap. I can't-" Kid cries out in agony, suddenly convulsing on the ground. Liz, Patty, and Maka run over to him worriedly, but before they could get close, they were suddenly thrown back by a tremendous soul pressure. They hit the wall with a crack, each wincing from the force. When they look back over to where Kid was, instead of lying on the ground like they expected, he was standing before them, an evil smirk upon his face. Maka's eyes widen, seeing how different the Shinigami's soul had become.

"Kid? What the hell?" Liz yells, picking herself up off the ground.

"So sorry, but Shinigami's son is no longer here." Kid states, his wounds starting to heal rapidly. Liz's eyes narrow as she notices that his eyes were no longer golden, but blood red.

"Who are you and what have you done with him?"

"I have done nothing with him. He's still in here, tucked safely away. I suppose Shinigami nor his son thought of the consequences of locking part of Asura's soul away in the boy. Though, it was the boy's decision in the first place." Kid stretches, cracking his knuckles. "Originally, I wanted my body back, but you know…I rather enjoy this one…I get full access to a Shinigami's power." The four DWMA students stare at him in horror. They had no idea that their headmaster would lock something so foul away in his own son. Not to mention the fact that they thought that the Asura that was already released was whole judging by how powerful he was the last time they faced him.

"Give him back!" Liz shouts, running at him, about to try to knock some sense into him. Kid merely rolls his eyes, sending a wave of black lightning at her. Patty tackles her out of the way before it could make contact, causing both of them to fall to the ground roughly. Black Star looks back at them and his eyes narrow seeing Kid casually straightening out his clothes.

"What the hell? Are we bringing him back or not?" Kid glances over at him.

"No. But I do have a message for you to deliver a message to Shinigami for me. Tell him that I'm back and have big plans for this body. If he wants his brat back, he's going to have to get off his high horse and get him himself." He smirks before disappearing. Liz sinks to her knees, her eyes brimming with tears.

"We were too late…he's….he's gone…how can he be gone?" Maka kneels down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way to get him back. I could still sense Kid's soul in there."

"First thing's first. We need to get out of here." Black Star states from the doorway. "I can hear a bunch of guards coming. Kid _did_ say it was a trap. That bastard probably alerted everyone before he left." The others nod in agreement, starting to head towards the exit. They were all dreading getting back home. How the hell were they going to tell Shinigami about this?

* * *

><p><strong>FN:<strong> I hope you guys liked it so far~! XD It's been a while since I've watched/read Soul Eater so I hope I made everyone IC . Lemme know what ya think~! ^.^


End file.
